Forbidden
by JadedEpiphany
Summary: Andromeda's honey brown eyes widened in shock. "Oh good sodding Merlin Bella! Father will flay you alive if he finds out!" Bellatrix snorted, unscrewing the cap off the liquor with a well practiced air and brought the bottle to her lips. "What Father doesn't know won't kill me, will it? Now, come Andy, have a sip." **contains minor Blackcest**


**This story is written for OCDdegrassi's Incest Reveal Challenge**

* * *

"Bella, what is it?" Andromeda asked, slipping into her older sister's room half an hour past midnight on Christmas morning. The lavish Yuletide festivities in the Black Manor ballroom had yet to end and both sisters still wore their formal evening gowns – Andromeda's, a dark forest green and Bellatrix's, a deep blood red. The elder witch wore a mischievous grin on her pale face as she beckoned Andromeda deeper into the room with one hand and hushed her with a slender finger to her full lips. She pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey from underneath her bed.

Andromeda's honey brown eyes widened in shock. "Oh good sodding Merlin Bella! Father will flay you alive if he finds out!"

Bellatrix snorted, unscrewing the cap off the liquor with a well practiced air and brought the bottle to her lips. "What Father doesn't know won't kill me, will it? Besides, the bottle's already half empty anyway," she smiled teasingly, sloshing the amber liquid about in front of the younger witch, "Come on Andy, just have a little sip."

The fourteen year old hesitated just a second before joining her sister on the bed with a nervous giggle. True, she was not as bold as Bellatrix was and would never dream of nicking a bottle of alcohol from their father's personal cabinet but she wasn't the prude that Narcissa was and couldn't quite resist the pull of doing something forbidden.

"Give me the bottle."

The raven haired teenager cackled delightedly, handing over the liquor. "What a _naughty_ little witch you are Andy."

"Shut up," Andromeda said with a snort, tilting the bottle to her lips and grimacing as soon as the pungent taste hit her tongue. It was absolutely nothing like wine or mead - the only alcoholic beverages she had sampled before - and she sputtered, coughing violently when she swallowed the Firewhiskey in too large a gulp.

Bellatrix laughed as she snatched the bottle from her sister's hands. "That'll put the hair on your arse, won't it?"

"Don't be vulgar," said Andromeda between coughs, watching amazed as Bellatrix took another swig without so much as batting an eyelash, "Quite the lush _you've_ become, haven't you?"

"During Hogsmeade weekends some of the blokes like to smuggle in a bottle or two of this from the Hogs Head. Somehow I manage to out drink them every time." Bellatrix's lips curled up in a droll smirk, "There's nothing more pathetic than watching a bloke make himself pissy drunk trying to impress a girl, thinking he's going to weasel his way into her knickers."

"_Bellatrix_," Andromeda said, positively aghast at such talk from her sister. Of course she knew there were many girls in the Slytherin dorms who gossiped about their relations with boys. The content of the stories ranged from chaste kisses in the Great Hall to dates in Hogsmeade to secret rendezvous in the Astronomy Tower to quick and steamy sessions in broom cupboards.

But the older witch just laughed and passed the bottle back to the younger. "You aren't so innocent as you're letting on Andy. I saw you smiling in the face of that Rabastan Lestrange. He's in your year isn't he?"

An odd sort of heat began to swirl in Andromeda's belly and her head began to feel quite heavy. The strong taste of the Firewhiskey had begun to dull. It was a strange though delightful feeling. "We were only talking about school, Bella, particularly Slughorn's habit of collecting students for his precious Slug Club."

"Sure, sure," Bellatrix waved off, "Rumor has it that little Bastan fancies you. Methinks he wanted to try and steal a kiss from one of the renowned Black sisters."

Andromeda laughed loudly, the bottle nearly slipping from her grasp but was caught deftly by her sister who drained it in two swallows and a soft belch. "He wouldn't risk Father's wrath." She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in her blood but she wondered what it would have been like to kiss Rabastan Lestrange. She was in no way interested or attracted to him but still, she wondered. What would it be like for a boy to take her face in his hands and press his lips to hers the same way they did in the romance novels she read into the wee hours of the morning. She had never been kissed before, though. She would likely make a fool of herself.

Bellatrix's cackling laughter derailed her train of thought and Andromeda blinked in earnest to clear her vision which had gone slightly bleary. "You're actually thinking about it aren't you?" Bella asked brightly through a toothy grin, "Snogging Rabastan Lestrange?"

"Maybe not Rabastan," Andromeda admitted with a shrug of her shoulders, "Besides, it all looks rather nasty if you ask me. The lot of them, going at it as if they're trying to suck each other's tongues out or something."

"That's because they're doing it wrong," Bellatrix muttered, twirling a lock of her hair idly between two fingers, "There's a certain art to these sort of things and going _at_ it as if you're trying to resuscitate someone who accidentally fell into the Black Lake and nearly _drowned _isn't part of it.

"Oh come off it Bella," Andromeda chortled, "How many blokes have you snogged, then?"

"Ah ah ah little sister," said the elder witch with a wink, "It's hardly becoming to kiss _and_ tell."

"Well," said Andromeda, feeling quite brazen from the heat of the alcohol as she leaned towards her sister, "You'll be able to tell me if I'm doing it wrong won't you?" And with that she pressed a hard and wet kiss on Bellatrix's mouth.

"For Salazar's sake Andy," Bellatrix cackled, wiping her sister's saliva from her lips with a snort, "What the hell was that?"

Andromeda nearly toppled over with laughter, too intoxicated to be mortified by her actions. "So I did it wrong then?"

"Quite," said her sister, tossing her sea of ink black curls over her shoulder with a smirk. She too was feeling slightly warm from the Firewhiskey but her tolerance was higher than Andromeda's. Bellatrix was very well aware of her hand reaching out to brush a tender caress down the younger's flushed cheek; very well aware of herself closing the distance between she and Andromeda; very well aware of the octaves her voice dropped when she whispered, "Put your lips like this."

And she kissed her, softly, catching the gasp and sigh that spilled from Andromeda's moist and parted mouth just as deftly as she caught the bottle of Firewhiskey moments before. Her lips moved slowly, intently over her sister's and she made a low sound in the back of her throat when she felt Andy's fingers toying tentatively in her curls.

Neither heard the door slowly creak open but they both heard the sharp cry of alarm from the person who had stepped into the room.

"What are you two _doing _in here?"

Andromeda jumped back from Bellatrix as if Narcissa's voice had scalded her but Bellatrix merely chuckled lowly and settled back onto her bed.

"Cissy, don't you know to knock when a door is closed?"

"B-but what were you doing?" Narcissa stammered, the twelve year old's eyes wide and disbelieving as they darted back and forth between her two elder sisters, taking in Andromeda's flushed face and guiltily lowered gaze and Bella's expression of aloof annoyance.

"Never you mind what we were doing," Bellatrix snapped, "Now go to your room. I'll be there in a moment to help you with your corset."

"B-but you and Andy – "

"Narcissa I said _go."_

The blonde all but fled, slamming the door shut behind her leaving a thoroughly irritated Bellatrix and a hyperventilating Andromeda behind.

_"__Bella_," the younger of the two gasped, her hands twisting in her lap as her heart rate sped up, "Do y-you think she'll tell Mother and F-father?"

Bellatrix sucked her teeth, waving the statement of worry away. "Not if she knows what's good for her. Besides, it didn't mean anything Andy. It could never mean anything because we're _sisters_. Go to the bathroom and wash your face. You look like an overripe tomato. And I'll take care of Narcissa."

Andromeda clumsily scurried off of the bed to do what was bid, stumbling under the influence of the alcohol, and Bellatrix quickly stashed the empty Firewhiskey bottle at the bottom of her wardrobe before slipping into the youngest Black sister's room.

It would do sweet Narcissa well to be taught the proper etiquette when discovering something she shouldn't have seen upon entering a closed room without knocking first.


End file.
